Stories: Echolights
Plot The Gang have had things be pretty peaceful for the past few weeks, until a unconscious, wounded, strangely dressed woman is mysteriously found on the outskirts of the Happy Air Forest. Who exactly is she, and why has she appeared as so? When she begins talking, her presence may open up an entire new can of beans for the gang... Characters (Note: Most of these characters haven't even appeared yet.) ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. ItzXenos * Miss Anderson JeloElducal * Gerald Edmarkson Story Echo Creek. 3:00 AM. A steaming, weak figure emerges out of the woods of the Happy Air Forest into the town of Echo Creek. She collapses near the base of the tree. 7:00AM. Next morning. It's a peaceful morning for the people of Echo Creek, specifically the Locked Room Gang. Heroes dedicated to preserving the natural order and protect the earth from the supernatural, the majority of them are based here in Echo Creek, a town known for it's unwavering attention it gets from the supernatural. In a medium-sized house located somewhere in Keyway Street lives the sword-wielding founder of the Locked Room Gang, Gerald Edmarkson. Currently, he is at the dining room eating Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds. As he eats, he subtly hears yelling from the Happy Tree Forest or whatever it was called. You know, the one with the talking trees? Gerald leaves the dining room, grabs his sword, and quickly runs out of his house. Everything looks normal, so far...well, save for the people wondering what's up with the yelling. * Gerald: That's weird... *'???:' Hey! Hey! God my voice is getting sore. *'???:' Keep yelling dude! Someone's gonna hear us eventually. *'???:' But why? *'???:' Dude! A girl just walked out of the Locked Rooms looking like she just fell out of the sky and just wandered off into town! Do you know how many issues that could cause? *'???:' A hot one, at that. *'???:' Really? Look, if she's evil, I don't want none of us getting hurt if a fight breaks out, okay? Just keep yelling! *'Gerald:' Where's that noise coming from...? The voices appear to be coming from the Happy Air Forest. Usually, those trees stay pretty quiet 24/7, so what's gotten into them? Gerald thought. He quickly rushes to his car and drives off to the Happy Air Forest. One hour later, Gerald has finally arrived. * Gerald: Uh, hello? Trees? What's going on? * Tree #1: Oh good, Gerald's here! * Tree #3: So, uh this door opened up in the middle of the forest, and this woman stepped out. She looked real banged up, like burn marks, think a damaged neck, smoke coming off her body, she had this fancy helmet like a gladiator- * Tree #2: I think he gets it, thank you! Yeah, we gave her directions to Echo Creek. Don't know where she is now. * Gerald: Wait...do you mean...that door...Huh. ...W-Which direction did she go? * Tree #3: *To Tree #1* Didn't you tell her to head north? * Tree #1: Oh, right. Yeah, we told her Echo Creek's north from here. * Gerald: Thanks! Gerald rushes to his car, but before he enters... * Gerald: Oh, and by the way? Please stop yelling, you'll probably scare some campers. * Tree #2: Yeah, okay! Gerald drives off. *'Tree #3:' Pfft, right. Like anyone would want to camp here. *'Tree #1:' Yeah! The forest is our turf, motherfu- *'Tree #2:' I think there's a squirrel in my hair. Gerald drives off north back to Echo Creek, in hopes of finding the mystery woman. This time, he drives a different route. As he begins to approach some nearby houses, he notices a thin column of smoke rising up from behind one of the houses. Gerald stops his car and runs to the house where the smoke is coming from. He then proceeds to ring the doorbell. * Citizen: ''(opens door) Hi, can I... help you? * '''Gerald: '''Sir, can I please go to your backyard? I've spotted a smoke trail behind your house. * '''Citizen:' The smoke trail...? Right, right. I just saw it this morning. I think it's coming from the woods behind my house. You're fine to look there, if you need to. * Gerald: 'Thanks. ''Gerald heads to the backyard. Unlike the hippity-hoppity talking trees that someone thought would be funny to, the woods here are relatively peaceful. As he approaches the smoke trail, he notices something rather disturbing, lying near the base of a tree, a woman wearing a white dress and a silver-coloured helmet. She appears heavily burnt and scorched, as her body is literally giving off smoke. She looks... kinda dead looking, but Gerald feels a strange feeling, that feeling of being in the presence of a god-like being, a feeling similar to confrontations with godlike entities like Galaximus and the Warlord. Gerald grabs a nearby fallen branch with his left hand and proceeds to poke the woman with it. Nothing happens. Gerald then proceeds to grab out his phone and play an alarm sound. Still, nothing happens. * '''Gerald: Hmm... (to the citizen) Uh sir, do you have a bucket of water? * Citizen: Uh, I can pour one right now. He rushes off to get a bucket. He then arrives with a bucket of water. * Citizen: Say, what do you need this for? * Gerald: Stand back! Gerald then quickly splashes the bucket of water at the woman. * Gerald: Darn, I thought that would work... (to the citizen) Sorry about that, sir. Normally, desperate times call for desperate measures, but not in this case... The citizen looks at the still unconscious woman, and then back at Gerald. * Citizen: Should I call an ambulance? * Gerald: Well, since she's not responding...alright. Hopefully she isn't cursed, or contaminated with any exotic germs, or something... The citizen gets out his phone and begins to call an ambulance. As he does that, Gerald begins to contemplate the situation. * Citizen: Okay, an ambulance is coming in a few minutes. We should probably move her. * Gerald: Alright. The two work together and pick the woman up, the two both carrying her by the shoulders. They carry her outside just as the ambulance arrives. *'Paramedic:' Sir, what's the situation? *'Gerald:' We found an unconscious weirdly-dressed woman lying down near the woods. *'Paramedic:' Right, any explanation for these... burn marks? *'Gerald:' I don't know...this might be a stretch, but I think she might have gotten those from one of the Locked Rooms. The Paramedic looks at Gerald. *'Paramedic:' You know, since I'm pretty sure you're the leader of those guys, I'll inform you of what happens later, alright? *'Gerald:' Okay. The Paramedic begins to pick the woman up. As he does, her neck kinda just flops to one side. *'Paramedic:' That can't be good. He hauls her off into the ambulance, and after getting into the driver's seat, he and his assistant and the ambulance drive off. *'Citizen:' I hope she's alright. *'Gerald:' Me too. I've got a lot of questions on my mind that need answering... (to the citizen) Anyway, thanks for the help, kind sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. Gerald enters his car and leaves for his house. Meanwhile, Athena finally comes to. As her neck finally repairs itself, she sits up. Disorientated and confused, she can't seem to tell where she is, all she can tell is she was lying on a tray, and she's in some sort of box. Judging from the motion around her, she's in a moving vehicle. She must be being kidnapped. Not today. The Goddess Athena doesn't just get kidnapped by mortals. Sitting up, she begins to focus her energy into controlling the vehicle. With one swift movement, she flips the vehicle over onto it's side with an enormous crash. Meanwhile, Gerald has returned back to his house, playing his acoustic guitar in peace whilst sitting on the living room couch. Unknowing to him, all over Echo Creek, news is broadcasting the sudden crash of a ambulance on N/A Street, killing both the driver and his assistant. Category:Stories Category:Stories by ItzXenos